


idk wtf to name this, honestly

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Consent Issues, Extremely Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: omega!Tony was sexually abused by Howard from a young age.Then Howard and Maria die, and Tony finds out he's pregnant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	idk wtf to name this, honestly

**Author's Note:**

> another not-really-fic. Originally written on discord, sometime before April 27, 2020.
> 
> I'm kind of laughing because somebody said the LAST thing I posted was the most fucked up thing they'd ever commented on, and apparently my subconscious took that as a challenge to pick a MORE fucked up thing to post next.
> 
> Please heed the warnings – Tony is raped by his father from a young age, and has an inappropriate relationship with his son/brother from like…day one. But somehow it ended up kinda schmoopy? I'm so fucked in the head.

So, I have this idea. I have this…evil, dirtybadwrong, clawing idea.

backstory: omega!Tony was sexually abused by Howard from a young age. it starts even before Tony presents as an omega, but once that happens, it's like VALIDATION: this was Tony's fault.

Tony becomes hypersexual, but never really enjoys it that much. The one time Howard catches him trying to kiss an alpha his age, he beats the shit out of him, so Tony's only outlet is his dad, for years.

Then Howard and Maria die, and Tony finds out he's pregnant.

Obie is perfectly fine, naturally, with sequestering Tony away and keeping him out of the public eye. He handpicks a discreet staff and tucks Tony in a mansion in the middle of nowhere, owned by a shell company.

The pregnancy is hard on Tony – he's mourning, he's lonely, he's horny, and there's no one to help him. But then Peter is born, and he's perfect.

He's the most perfect thing Tony's ever seen.

Obie doesn't visit, and Tony has no friends, no schoolmates, no family. It's just Tony, the staff, and his pup. 

Tony's never been happier.

*

Tony's still lonely, still horny, but more in love with his pup than he could ever imagine. When nursing turns him on, it doesn't even register as strange…Tony's so fucking warped by his upbringing.

It gets to the point where he immediately gets wet and aroused when Peter makes his hungry cry, and Tony always has at least one orgasm when he feeds. Sure, breastfeeding hurts but sex with Howard wasn't _gentle_ , so Tony gets off on a little pain.

Pete grows so fast.

The staff adore him, but Tony's extremely protective so for the most part he has Pete all to himself. 

Two years come and go, and Pete is eating solids. When a maid suggests it's time to wean, Tony balks and fires them immediately.

Pete's outgrown his crib. He has a room adjacent to Tony's, connected by a door. It's decorated for a little prince, but always empty. His crib has always stayed right next to Tony's bed. It's not at all surprising when Tony chooses to co-sleep.

Some of the staff find Tony's closeness to his pup disturbing, but they inevitably leave – well-paid and with an NDA that's rabidly enforced by Obie. He can't let that dirty secret get out.

The staff that remains...is more tolerant. Tony and Peter's relationship is...unique, for sure, but Tony's a little special anyway – everyone that's on staff long enough can tell. He's both stunted mentally/emotionally but also forced to grow up way too fast.

Any that knew Howard can also see that Tony is totally devoted to loving and adoring Peter, making sure he grows up sure of how much he's loved.

They all justify what they're seeing in their own minds, with varying degrees of denial.

*

Peter grows.

Tony's milk production slows to a trickle, but Peter continues to "nurse," and thinks nothing of the sounds Tony makes while he does it, or the way Tony moves or gets sweaty and collapses in exhaustion, or how much time between "feedings" Tony spends with his hand down his pants.

They just go about their day, and it's normal. It's how his dad is.

When Peter is seven and a half, he starts acting...odd. He's always been clingy and protective but that grows until he's baring his teeth at the staff when they get too close. He starts doing new, inappropriate things, like rutting up against his dad's hip when his dad masturbates and stealing Tony's dirty panties, and eventually, nosing in between Tony's legs and breathing him in, which only makes Tony even more worked up.

One day, Tony's giving Pete a bath, washing his little cock, and Pete's rutting up into his hand, the way that he always does these days…

And then Tony feels it: a tiny little knot.

Peter, who's grown up steeped in the pheromones of needy, frustrated omega has presented....REALLY early.

At first, Tony's racked with guilt. Just like with Howard, this is All His Fault. His needy cunt didn't just ruin his dad's life, it's ruining his son's.

But at the same time, now that he understands Pete's behavior, he can't let the little alpha SUFFER. He's only acting on instinct, he's not at fault, and Tony won't shame him for needing sex at a young age the way Howard did to him.

No one's allowed to scold Peter for behaving like Tony's alpha, even when it makes Peter rude. The household staff always forgive the kid anyway, because he's such a sweet and loving little boy. He always feels ashamed after his head clears, and he apologizes for snarling or snapping his teeth. Basically Peter behaves like an alpha in its most feral form – things that are very rude for adult alphas to do, Peter's allowed to do with impunity.

Tony no longer gets embarrassed and discourages Peter from nosing around in Daddy's pussy, because the poor kid can't help it, and Peter's so sweet and curious. Now that his dad helps him get off when he needs it, he wants to make Tony feel good as well. He starts playing and experimenting until he knows how to make Daddy come.

It becomes his new favorite game, and he can do it for hours. Not that he's terribly effective at it – he gets tired and needs to take breaks, so mostly, Tony is a desperate, worked-up mess.

For a while, Peter's favorite thing to do is suck Tony's little cock. It reminds him of nursing, which he's no longer interested in because he's discovered a new playground below the waist, and suckling there even makes white stuff come out, though it doesn't taste like milk.

One day, Peter discovers almost by accident that rutting his cock between Daddy's legs feels better than ANYTHING. Peter's not nearly as big as an adult alpha, but because he's stuck halfway through puberty, his dick's almost comically disproportionate to his small frame. 

At first, he's just dragging it through Tony's slick and making him insane, but then he fumbles his way into sticking it into Daddy and Daddy _gasps_.

It feels so amazing for Peter, and Daddy's making sounds like he's gonna get all sweaty.

Peter ruts around frantically, all instinct and selfishness. His knot swells up, but it's too little to lodge; it only hinders his thrusting a little, makes him work harder to stick his dick in and pull it back out, and it makes Daddy WAIL, makes the hole squeeze down around Peter's cock. It feels so good it makes Peter sob.

And that's how Peter makes Daddy come on his knot before he even has his 9th birthday.

*

That's far from the last time.

Sometimes Peter sticks it in from between Daddy's legs like the first time, and sometimes Daddy climbs on top of his hips and does all the work.

Afterwards, he and his daddy snuggle a lot. Daddy tells him how good and special he is, and then he kisses Peter on the mouth.

Kisses seem to be his daddy's new favorite thing, maybe even more than putting it in, and Peter likes it a lot, too, it makes him feel so fizzy and contented.

*

Years pass, and Peter learns a lot of things. He learns how it feels to have his cock sucked. He learns a thousand ways to make his dad come. He learns how fucked up and taboo their relationship is – he just doesn't give a shit.

He also learns where he came from, how he was born, and what a bastard his grandfather was. Sometimes he has to go expend his aggression, away from his dad, because he gets so angry thinking about it that he wishes he could've killed the old bastard himself.

And finally, Peter's body, at the ripe old age of almost-13, matures enough to make the right amount of testosterone and finish puberty.

He gets hair where he should, and fills out with muscles – still slight, still smaller than his dad, even, but no longer a little kid.

His cock and knot and testicles grow, and Daddy spends a lot of time worshipping them with his mouth.

Peter stops saying "daddy" outside of bed, because it makes even the tolerant household staff look at him weird.

And it's around this time that he mounts Tony for the first time properly. He never had that instinct before. When Peter was on top, Dad was often on his back, but now Peter needs to see Tony present.

The first time he feels the urge, he flips his dad over himself and Tony's startled. He gets on his knees and assumes the position while Peter pushes and shoves him where he wants him, and Peter sighs in satisfaction at how _right_ it feels.

Peter doesn't catch that Tony's shaking; he hasn't presented his ass to an alpha since Howard died.

But of course, Peter – his sweet, perfect Peter – doesn't pin Tony down and tear his hole apart. Instead, he eats Tony out first, from behind, pretty much huffing his pheromones until Tony's a limp, come-stupid mess, barely capable of holding himself in the right position as Peter mounts.

Peter tells him how perfect Tony is, how much he loves him, calls Tony his omega, pretty much just out of his mind on alpha hormones, but meaning every word until Tony's in tears and Peter's kissing him everywhere he can reach.

For the first time, Peter's knot catches in Tony's cunt. And it's always felt good ( _great_ ), but now that his knot's sized to lock, he experiences the brain-melting goodness of his omega milking semen from his balls, and it's such a grown-up feeling, but it reduces him back to a little boy, humping without finesse and crying, "Daddy, Daddy," while Tony tries to soothe him as best he can.

Within two weeks, Tony has a bonding mark – no discussion, no negotiation, Peter just feels the urge and sinks his teeth into Daddy's throat without permission while they knot.

The staff is...well...not as surprised as they should be. It's not...healthy, but.

It is what it is.

*

Tony and Peter are both so deep in the honeymoon phase that they hardly even notice when all the staff vacates the house. It's one thing to know that your boss mated his son, but it's another to walk in on them fucking ALL OVER THE HOUSE because Peter is just insatiable and was never forced to control himself. He just mounts his dad whenever he feels like it.

There are only so many times you can walk into a room to find a 13yo fucking his father and moaning, "Daddy, oh, Daddy," before enough is enough.

*

After the bite, Tony calls Peter "Alpha" as often as he calls him baby or tatertot or Underoos. Peter simultaneously loves it and hates it. He loves it when his dad sounds affectionate and relaxed. Hates when Tony slips into a bad headspace and says the word the way he must have to Howard: placating, afraid, supplicating.

Peter goes out of his way to avoid triggering that instinct, and that means getting control of himself in a way that no one _else_ has ever demanded.

He starts encouraging Dad to tinker in the basement – he always has, but often acted like it meant nothing, like he wasn't keeping SI moving from the sticks. Once Peter was old enough to use the lab, Tony framed their time in the basement as teaching Peter, not inventing time for himself.

Peter uses the control his dad has ceded to him as "Alpha" to start undoing Howard's (and Obie's) damage – using a reprimanding voice when Tony puts himself down, using Tony's desire to please as a way to build him back up.

He sees the way his dad glows under the attention, and feels quietly proud as an alpha – that's how his dad should always feel.

Sometimes his dad talks about giving him pups, but Peter acquires alpha birth control and takes it religiously. It's not that the idea isn't appealing, it just...doesn't fit in his plan.

Not yet.

*

At 15, Peter's admitted into MIT.

Even though the Starks have been out of the public eye for almost two decades, Obie kept caching in on Howard's name so they're super eager to kiss Peter's ass.

Peter insists he'll only go if they also admit his dad. Which is...unconventional, to say the least, but the promise of Stark money quickly pushes that concern aside.

*

At 20, Peter and his dad both finish their PhDs. At 21, Peter (as Howard's of-age alpha heir) takes control of SI. 

The public is, frankly, confused about their relationship and since Obie kept everything hush-hush, no one is super sure what the story is.

They know Tony is Howard's son but...

Is Peter Howard's grandchild?

Is Peter Howard's son-in-law?

The Starks are super opaque on the subject, and anyone that pushes the question gets frozen out.

What people _do_ know is that Peter is the CEO, but thousands of patents exist under Tony's name. Peter makes it clear how deeply Tony has contributed to SI's success. They know Tony and Peter make decisions about the company together, because Peter admits it openly to the public and scoffs when anyone tries to call him knotwhipped – just doesn't tolerate that shit at all.

Years later, the question of Peter's relationship to Tony gets answered when a Tony Stark baby bump watch begins, and Peter's clearly his doting, overprotective alpha.

Everyone sort of handwaves when someone is like...but Peter's last name is Stark??

The general consensus is, "It's non-traditional for an alpha to take an omega's name, but the name was _Stark_."

There are conspiracy theories online of incest and other nasty things, but SI's PR team shuts that down pretty fast, and Tony lives happily ever after with his alpha-brother-son and children-grandchildren-nephew pups.

**Author's Note:**

> christ, my brain is such a frightening place


End file.
